Doomed Dorms
by xtvaddictx
Summary: Set after the season three finale.The Mayor is dead. The scoobies are starting college. Faith never became evil. Joyce is still around. Spikes siring up trouble. What other dooms will the scoobies have to face; except for college of course. Eventual Faith/Buffy Willow/Oz then Willow/Tara Eventual Xander/Anya. Read to find out more. R&R. Motly Teen. Maybe come M later.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Doomed Dorms

Setting: Right after season three, beginning of season four. Buffy and Willow are starting college.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer as much as I wish I did, but I do in fact own this story.

_**A/N: Here is the first chapter. If you enjoy it let me know and I'll continue. It's mostly Cannon but a little A/U just a warning. **_

Chapter 1.

Faith Lehane, known as the Dark slayer emerged from her sleep. Her eyes blinked numerous times trying to get used to the bright sunlight that shone outside of her window. Things had been a little off since her and the Scooby gang defeated the mayor at their graduation. Faith herself though did not graduate. She was not in school, all though Rupert Giles, Buffy's watcher kept pressuring her day in and day out to get her damn G.E.D. Faith though was not interested in getting her G.E.D or going to college. None of that stuff interested her. What she wanted to do was kill things, and kill things she did.

Buffy and her friends though had moved on. With Richard Wilkins (The Mayor) gone they had continued to live their lives. Sure the high school had been slightly blown to pieces but the new Mayor along with plenty of construction crews and many Sunny dale volunteers had fixed it back up to looking good as new. Faith herself hadn't seen it yet but she'd seen it on the news. None of the civilians understood what had happened though. They were so damn blind to the obvious and it made her laugh over and over again to think about it.

Her and Buffy saved their asses day in and day out, but that was their jobs as slayers. The athletic brunette flung herself out of the bed and padded over to the window to shut the curtains. Maybe she'd get a little bit more sleep before she had to meet up with the very pesky watcher of Buffy's. She chuckled to herself when she thought of poor Wesley. He'd tried his damndest to be her watcher, but even he couldn't handle it. He was quite handsome though for a nerd.

As soon as the brunette crawled back in the crappy motel bed, she heard a knock at the door. "Yeah yeah." she shouted to the door. "You'll get your damn money. Go away!" The person on behind the door continued to knock annoyingly. Faith groaned and flung the covers off of her and slung the door open. "Can I help?" she paused when she saw the figure standing in front of her. "Oh. Hey B."

Buffy stood there, a huge smile planted on her face. Her golden locks fell perfectly around her shoulders in beautiful waves. "What ya doin here?" Buffy pushed the door open further and zoomed inside of the room before Faith could do anything to stop her.

"I came to gloat of course." the other slayer beamed.

"Oh yeah? What's got ya so amped up?" Faith questioned, an eyebrow cocked.

Buffy grinned and plopped down on the uncomfortable hotel bed. "Damn. How do you sleep on this thing?" she chuckled.

"Easy. I close my eyes." Faith shot back annoyed.

"Oh someone is moody." Buffy played.

Faith rolled her eyes and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "What ya here to gloat about B, cuz honestly I was fixin to go back to bed." Faith complained.

"I so love college." Buffy was grinning from ear to ear.

Faith couldn't help but smile at this. She had devolved feelings for the blonde girl when they first met. Of course she'd never tell her. Buffy would probably kick her ass if she tried anything.

"That's uh great B." the brunette replied.

"Yeah. I got this really wacky roommate though. She's very strange Faith." Buffy continued to ramble on. "She has posters of boy bands all over her walls and she constantly goes around singing and dancing." she paused. "Plus she's so messy. It's just disgusting." the blonde complained.

"Well no one is as perfect as Buffy Summers." Faith said coyly.

Buffy grinned and punched Faith in her bicep. "I'm no where near perfect. I'm a vampire slayer for God's sake."

"Well I'd love to listen to you go on and on about college all day, but don't ya think ya better be getting back there?" Faith bit down on her lower lip and averted her eyes away from the blonde's.

"Yeah I guess so." Buffy got up from the bed and padded to the hotel room door. "Patrolage tonight?"

Faith nodded. "Always."

Once Buffy was out of the room, Faith flung herself down on the bed backwards. She covered her eyes with one of the pillows and tried her damndest to sleep, but sleep just wouldn't come. She didn't know why she liked sleep so much because every time she went to sleep nightmares would plow her, but sleep was relaxing. At least it was more relaxing than having to hold herself back from grabbing the other slayer and planting a kiss to her perfectly pink lips. _Stop it Faith._ She scolded herself.

XXXXXX

Willow sat on the edge of her bed in her new room at the Sunnydale community college. She watched as her roommate walked around the room putting her things away. The red-head hadn't even begun to put her things away yet. She wondered what such a brilliant person as her was doing at a community college when she could be elsewhere, but then she remembered. Her best friends were here so this is where she belonged. As much as it saddened her sometimes Sunnydale was where she would stay. She'd make the best of it. Plus she had her werewolf boyfriend Oz didn't she?

Her roommate barely muttered a word to her. She was very quiet and minded her own business. Willow didn't understand why she and Buffy couldn't be roommates. That would have been so fun, but maybe she could make friends with the new girl. "Hey." Willow spoke softly, pulling the other girl out of what she was doing. The girl set some books down on the nightstand by her bed and turned to face Willow.

"Hi." she replied, her cheeks turning rosy.

"I'm Willow." Willow spoke brightly.

"I'm T-Tara." the other girl replied.

_Aw, she has a stutter _Willow thought to herself but replied with "It's nice to meet you Tara. You know, you shouldn't be so shy since we're going to be college buddies and all."

Tara smiled a cute little lopsided smile that Willow thought was just adorable. "S-sorry." she stuttered out. "I c-cant help but be s-shy around p-p-pretty girls."

Willow blushed at the compliment and finally started putting away her things. Maybe this community college thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

XXXXXX

Xander sat in the dark basement of his parent's house. He decided that the college thing wasn't really for him and that he would just start working as soon as possible. Hell Xander barely even passed high school. College was more Willow's thing. He smiled to himself as he thought of his best friends, the Scoobies. He loved his life so much even though he'd been through hell. The only women that seemed to like him were demons. He was a demon magnet or so the rest of the scoobies had called him.

He found himself missing his friends very much so he decided that he would take it upon himself to drag himself up and make his way to the college. Sunnydale was a very small town so everyone knew everyone. He found himself even kind of sad that Cordelia Chase moved away, as annoying as she had been he'd found himself in love with her. He'd also been in love with Buffy as well but the blonde slayer didn't return his feelings. He was her best friend though and sometimes they even fought side by side when she went on patrol, mostly him being thrown out of the way, but hey it still counted didn't it?

He made it to the college in less than thirty minutes. Sweat dropped down his forehead and matted his thick brown hair down. He brushed it out of his face and made his way to the front office to see where Buffy or Willows dorm room was. Fortunately for him their rooms where right next to each-other so he could kill two birds with one stone or whatever that saying was.

A grin plastered on his face as he reached out with two hands. One hand rapped on Willow's door and another on Buffy's door. Both of the girls opened up at the same time and chimed "Xander!"

"Hey. It's my girly friends. How's tha college thing? Is it nice and schooly?" he joked.

"We haven't exactly been to any classes yet." Willow smiled as she pulled away from the group hug Xander had pulled them in.

Buffy pulled out of the hug shortly after. "We're still picking classes." she flashed a smile at Xander.

"Coolio. Is there like a cafeteria in this place? I'm starving."

Willow and Buffy both laughed. "You're always starving." Buffy said.

"Where's Oz man?" Xander asked as he peeked into Willow's dorm room. "I don't see him, but a woman in his place. Willow are you for the ladies now?"

Willow chuckled and slapped him playfully on the arm. "No." she paused. "I haven't heard from him. I guess he's busy with the band or something."

"So you girlies wanna go grab lunch?" Xander asked, a big grin on his face.

"I'm down." Buffy replied "I'm up for a big greasy something. What about you Wil?"

Willow was in her own world. She was lost in her thoughts. What was Oz really doing? Why hadn't he came in saw her, or called her for that matter? Was he really busy with the band or maybe it was going to be a full moon tonight and he had to lock himself up? Maybe he was cheating on her? No that couldn't be it. Oz would never cheat on her. He loved her.

"Uh earth to Wil." Xander poked her, jolting her out of her head.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Food."

She frowned when she noticed Tara sitting there by herself and decided to take it upon herself to invite the other girl without asking the scoobies. It wasn't like they would care anyway.

"Hey Tara. Wanna get some food for your belly with us?" the red-head asked.

Tara shook her head and politely declined. "No t-hank you. I wouldn't want to I-intrude."

"Oh don't be silly." Xander beamed. "There's plenty of gross cafeteria food for all of us." he joked.

Tara smiled her cute little half smile and joined them. "Thank you." she softly said as they walked to the cafeteria.

XXXXX

Dark approached quickly for the brunette slayer and she couldn't of been more thrilled. She hated wasting her days in that crappy hotel room, watching a TV that barely worked. She had almost gotten so angry with it that she flung it across the room, but then she remembered it was the only thing to do in that piece of shit so she refrained from doing so.

She quickly got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top and of course her big clunky boots. They worked best for kicking vampire and demon ass. Whatever came her way tonight she was ready for.

She slipped a stake in her back pocket and another she carried in her hand and she was out of that crappy hotel room. She knew Buffy would be at the graveyard waiting for her like she was every single night of the week. Night in and night out they met there, slayed baddies together and then parted their ways. On a rare occasion Buffy would ask Faith if she wanted to get something to eat and Faith would always agree on it. She loved food, and slaying always made her hungry and not to mention horny but the horny part Buffy wouldn't be able to help with. _I fucking wish_ the brunette thought to herself as she walked towards the graveyard.

Shortly after she noticed Buffy sitting on a tombstone, twirling her stake ' ' in her fingers. Faith quietly snuck up on her and jumped up out of nowhere startling Buffy. The blonde slayer attacked her and shoved her to the ground, stake pointed at her chest. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people in a grave yard." she warned Faith.

The brunette slayer just laughed and pushed Buffy off of her, jumping up on her feet. "You ready to slay some evil bastards?" Faith questioned.

"Always" Buffy replied a grin plastered on her face.

The two slayers quietly lurked around the graveyard just waiting for some creature of the night to try and get them. They were always ready. It was strangely quiet out tonight though and it made the girl's wonder what was really going on. Something evil had to be brewing because Sunnydale was never this quiet.

"Uh. B. Something weird is going on." Faith broke the silence between them.

"Yeah. No baddies and it's been over an hour." Buffy agreed.

"Something's up."

As soon as the girls started talking three vampires came out of the woodwork, startling both of them. They stood back to back, stakes ready.

"Oh there's two of you!" one of the vampires hissed.

"Where have you been?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Let's kill them." one of the vampires spoke. The other laughed and declined. "We are only supposed to be delivering a message." the other one said.

"But I'm starving."

"Oh get over it."

Soon a blonde vampire jumped up out of the woodwork and Buffy's eyes went wide. "Harmony?"

"I thought you died." Buffy and Faith both stood there, confused looks on their faces.

"I did. See." Harmony flashed her fangs and grinned evilly. "Time to die slayer." the blonde clueless vampire beamed.

"Oh Harmony. Get real." Faith spat at the stupid blonde.

"Shut your mouth Faith. This is none of your business. My lovely boyfriend wants the slayer's head and the slayers head he'll have. Isn't that right Spikey?"

Soon after Harmony mentioned him Spike stepped out of where he was hiding and bared his fangs at her. "Oh Sod Off." Spike spit at the lackeys. "Can't trust a bunch of bloody idiots to kill you slayer can you?"

_**A/N: Well there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. More soon. Reviews are always welcomed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: You guys rock! Thanks for reading and reviewing my first chapter. Now it's time for the second one and I hope you enjoy it just as much or even more. Also thank you to the silent readers. 3 **_

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of these characters. Joss Whedon does. If I owned it the show would still be living on. **_

Chapter 2.

_Soon after Harmony mentioned him Spike stepped out of where he was hiding and bared his fangs at her. "Oh Sod Off." Spike spit at the lackeys. "Can't trust a bunch of bloody idiots to kill you slayer can you?" _

Faith and Buffy both chuckled at the bleach-blonde vampires words.

"Oh please. There are two of us. One of you." she mimicked Harmony _"Spikey" _Buffy mocked. This caused Faith to laugh even harder.

"Oh it's all fun and games until I kill you bitch." Spike spat at the brunette slayer.

"You think you can Spike? Come on." Buffy mocked. "I've beat your ass so many times. You're just lucky I haven't put a stake through your heart yet."

Spike growled and rushed towards the slayers. Harmony just stood and watched. "Spikey." the blonde bimbo vampire finally spoke. "Aren't we just supposed to be bringing the slayer to the crypt?"

Buffy threw back her head and laughed at Harmony. "I'm sorry." she laughed again. "But Harmony." More laugher. "Is a vampire."

Faith couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Harmony was one of the popular girls in school, neither one of them knew how but she was one of Cordelias little lackeys. Just wait until Cordy heard this news. She'd die.

"Shut up Summers!" The blonde female vampire spat. "Kill her Spikey." She came forward and cocked her head to the side and licked her lips. "I've always wanted to watch you kill her."

Spike turned around and growled at the other vampire and as soon as he was caught off guard Faith jerked out her fist and cold cocked him right in the jaw sending the vampire flying onto the ground.

Buffy smirked as the vampire scrambled up and went after her. She was too quick though and dodged out of the way sending him flying right into Faith's fist. This game went on for quite some time, both Buffy and Faith trading blows. Spike didn't even get one hit to either one of them. Harmony stood there her mouth agape just watching. Soon she stepped up like she was going to do something and Buffy got into the fighting stance. "Oh come on Harmony. Like you stand a chance."

Harmony backed off slightly at this and Buffy laughed. Meanwhile Faith and Spike were going at it. Faith was of course winning.

"This isn't over slayer!" Harmony spat before throwing a flying fist toward Buffy's face. Buffy was too invested in watching Faith kick's Spike's ass that she didn't even notice the fist coming and when it connected it knocked her on her ass.

She squatted and jumped up as Harmony was laughing at her and knocked the blonde vampire on her ass. Buffy hovered over the vampire and pinned her down with her strong legs. "You think you're so tough because you're a vampire now. Please Harmony." she laughed as she jabbed a fist right into the blonde's face causing her nose to bleed. Harmony cried out. "Please. Oh god." Harmony cried. Buffy connected another punch to the other side and just kept hitting her until she felt like it would be a good time to stop.

Faith and Spike went round and round. "I'll never get tired of this." Faith said in an almost sing song voice as Spike sent a kick to her face, which she spun out of the way, grabbed it and threw him onto the ground. He was quick though and he jumped right back up and sent another hard kick right to her jaw. She was dazed for a moment, long enough for him to get another punch in that connected right with her eyes. _Fuck that's gonna leave a mark_ the brunette thought bitterly.

She quickly regained her composure though and did a summersault grabbing his head in between her thighs and flipping him. He connected hard on the dirt, groaning. "Get off me!" the vampire spat, but Faith remained where she was. Her firsts flew at his face numerous times. She would never get tired of this.

"Alright Faith. I think he's had enough." Buffy's voice interrupted. The brunette slayer hopped off and grinned. Her eye was causing her unbearable pain, but she dealt. She was a slayer. She'd heal quickly, but damn she'd need to ice that thing.

Everyone quieted when they saw that Buffy held a frightened Harmony in her grasp, a stake pressed to her chest. The blonde whimpered and Spike growled. "Let 'er go slayer!"

"Oh I think not." Buffy grinned. "I think I'll stake our sweet Harmony here and you can watch. What'd'ya say?"

"Buffy.. Please!" Harmony begged. "I'm sorry for anything I ever did to you. I'm sorry we made fun of you! I'm sorry for trying to kill you just now! Please let me go!" the vampire pleaded.

Spike growled. Harmony wasn't exactly the love of his life or anything, but he'd hate to have to lose someone that was such fun in the sack. She played whatever little game he wanted to and she did whatever he told her. He wasn't going to let Buffy kill her. Perhaps he'd just wait until one of them were alone and kill that one first. Or maybe he'd kidnap one of them, wait for the other to come and then kill them both. Either way they were going to die.

"Let 'er go love, and we'll drop this whole mess." Spike pretended to be rather upset.

"Fine." Buffy spat and threw Harmony towards Spike. The blonde landed onto of the other vampire with an oomph.

The two slayers just grinned at each other, Faith sending Buffy a wink as the vampires got up off of the ground. "This isn't over slayer." Spike spat over his shoulder as he and Harmony sauntered off.

"Is it ever?" Buffy rolled her eyes and turned around, lightly rubbing against Faith's arm which sent chills down the brunette slayer's spine. _God what I wouldn't give for a extra large pizza and that gorgeous blonde to warm my bed right now_ the brunette thought to herself an evil smirk etching her lips.

"Uh Faith? Where did ya go just now?" Buffy wondered as she watched the evil look on Faith's face.

The brunette quickly snapped out of it. "Uh nowhere B." she lied. "We done for the night? I'm starving"

Buffy laughed and lightly punched Faith on the arm. "You're always starving. It's kinda a slayer thing."

XXXXXXX

Xander, Willow and Tara all sat at the Bronze. Xander and Willow were chatting and giggling about some old stories that happened in high school. Tara felt kind of awkward, but she was just glad to be invited somewhere. The meek blonde before she come to college had a very hard life. She was a witch yes, and her family knew that. Except her brother and father thought that the witch side of her was demonic. They thought she was evil and treated her as such. Her mother had died when she was younger and that was the hardest time in her life, but now she was at least glad to be away from her abusive father and brother. She practiced magic when she could and even went to a coven at Sunnydale Community college once a week.

"Tara?" she was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the beautiful red-head speak. "You okay?"

Tara nodded . "I'm f-fine."

Xander grinned and got up from the table. "I'm gonna get you lovely ladies a drink. Back in a jiff."

Willow blushed momentarily as she caught Tara looking at her with her beautiful sapphire eyes. They had come to listen to Oz's band play, but for some reason the band hadn't showed up yet which made Willow a little bit worried. Tonight wasn't a full moon was it?

"I think I s-should be asking y-you that." Tara stammered. "W-whats wrong Willow?"

XXXXXXX

Xander took a while to get the drinks because he could tell that something was going on between the women. All though Xander wasn't really up to date on the lesbian dating he saw that Tara kept stealing glances at his red-headed friend and Willow doing the same when no one thought she was looking. Xander though was a seer. He basically saw everything that no one else noticed.

He turned around to take the girls their drinks and ran smack into someone, the drinks almost spilling all over him. "Excuse." he paused when he looked up to see who had run into him. It was Anya. "Oh Sorry. I should really watch where I'm going huh." he blushed sheepishly. He'd had a crush on the blonde vengeance demon since high school, which he knew was wrong because she'd granted a wish that Queen C herself had wished and almost caused the whole world to suffer, but for some reason he couldn't help being attracted to demons. He was Xander Harris of course. He kind of had a reputation for that.

"It's okay." Anya smiled brightly. "A bunch of little children keep running into me. I don't know why I even bother coming to this piece of shit. Oh that's right because it's the only place in this god-forsaken town a woman can get a drink." she sighed. She might of looked young to the human eye, but really she was an thousand year old vencange demon that had been cursed to come to Sunnydale and live like a normal human.

Xander laughed and handed her one of the drinks that was meant for either Tara or Willow. She took it quickly and gulped it down. "Thanks." she paused, putting the glass down. "Hey. I happen to notice you keep staring at my chest. I have been around a while Harris and happens that I find you attractive as well. What do you say we get out of this place and head somewhere more quiet?"

Xander blushed at this but nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. He knew what was coming and he wasn't sure if he was ready. _Be a man Harris. She wants to take you home and get with the kissage and the gropage and maybe even the other sutff. The good, good stuff. Oh God. _

"I gotta let Wil and Tara know what's up first."

He grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled her in the direction of the exit, stopping by the table. "Sorry girlies. I got a date."

Before Willow or Tara could say something he was already being drug out by Anya a big boyish grin on his face. Willow couldn't help but laugh at this but then focused on the question that she was asked prior to that.

XXXXX

"I'm okay. It's just that my boyfriend was suppose to perform here tonight with his band and it doesn't look like they are coming, which is really weird being he's always here every Tuesday and Friday."

Tara swallowed, unsure of what to say. "Oh I didn't k-know you had a b-b-boyfriend." She struggled to say the last word, being she was hoping that Willow was with the girl on girl kissage.

"Yeah." Willow blushed with a big smile on her face. "His name is Oz."

XXXX

Faith and Buffy made their way to the Bronze. Both of them were starving and ready to dance their frustrations out like they normally did after a patrol. The blonde figured her other friends would be here waiting on them and she guessed correctly seeing Tara and Willow sitting at their table. They smiled and waved as soon as the slayers came over.

"What's up guys?" Buffy asked them.

"Not much." Willow sighed in frustration "Except Oz isn't here and he normally is. I'm starting to think something's up."

Buffy raised and eyebrow and her eyebrows fixed in a worry line. "I'm sure everything's okay. Maybe one of the band mates got sick or something."

Willow shrugged a frown on her face. "Why wouldn't he call though? He knows the number to the dorms."

Faith faked a smile. She hated hearing willow talk about her werewolf boyfriend. She hated people talking about romance period actually. She wasn't really the lovey-dovey type. More like the fuck you and leave you type.

"I'm gonna get a drink." she quickly said and disappeared before any of them tried to talk to her. She turned her head though, once she got to the bar and could totally see that Tara looked like she felt a little out of place with Willow and Buffy talking to each-other so she turned around and walked toward the table and grabbed the blonde's arm, jerking her up. "Come on' you look like you could use a drink." Truth was she knew what it felt like to be the third wheel and it wasn't a nice feeling.

Once they were at the bar Tara thanked Faith with her eyes.

"I get it." Faith said softly after she received her shot from the bartender and sucked it down.

"G-get what?" Tara asked.

"Oh come on T. I can totally see that you are not big on the third wheel thing and I imagine that's what it's been like all night."

Tara nodded slightly but didn't say anything.

"You've got to step out of your comfort zone if you ever plan to win over red."

Tara gulped and nearly spit out her drink. _How did she know?_

"Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at her." Faith chuckled.

Tara grinned and decided to be bold. "And I've s-seen the way you look at B-Buffy."

Faith was taken aback for a minute. What? How could anyone notice? She was so good at hiding it. Wasn't she?

"No way man. B's so not interested even if I did have a thing for her."

Tara smiled her lopsided smile. "D-don't worry. I won't t-tell."

Faith raised a brow at the blonde woman. "Oh I know you won't. Other wise I'd have to kick your ass."

XXXXXX

After everyone was a few drinks in they decided that it'd be best if they got home. Buffy and Willow made small talk, Buffy trying to convince the red-head that everything was okay and that Oz was probably just sick or something. They'd also talked about the whole Spike and Harmony thing and that seemed to lighten the mood because neither one of the girls could believe that Harmony was now a vampire and working with William the Bloody. It made both of them in a better mood no matter what was going on.

Faith and Tara continued to make small talk as well and even danced with each-other one time before everyone decided it was time for them to go there separate ways.

"See you girls back at the dorm." Buffy waved as Tara and Willow made their way out of the bronze. "Bye Buffy. Bye Faith." the girls waved over and Faith shot Willow a smile and Tara a wink. Buffy noticed this and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's up with you two?" she asked when the witches were out of site.

"Nuttin B. She just looked like she needed a friend. I hate being the third wheel too."

Buffy frowned. "Oh." when the realization hit.

"It's alright B. I've learned to deal with it." Faith shrugged.

"Nah. I'm sorry Faith. We don't mean to not include you or whatever."

Faith laughed at her friends some-what drunk apology. "It's cool B. Want me to walk ya home?"

Buffy smiled and shook her head. "No I'll be fine. Slayer strength and all."

Faith raised and eyebrow and stepped in front of the blonde. "Uh B. You've had a lot to drink. Let me walk you home okay?"

Buffy shrugged. "Mmmmk" she hummed and threw an arm around Faith's waist as they began to walk towards the dorms.

The brunette smiled to herself. She kind of liked Buffy being a little drunk because she enjoyed the closeness she got when Buffy clung to her for support. _One of these days I'm just gonna kiss the hell out of her and she ain't gonna know what hit her._

XXXXXX

"Oh what do we 'ave here." a voice startled the brunette.

"Spike." she spat and held Buffy tight against her. "Look I don't really have time for this right now. Trying to get B home."

The vampire only grinned and bared his fangs. "Looks like it'll be easier now." he said through a slight growl.

"Really? You wanna do this now?" Faith taunted.

"Well looks like Blondie is a little in the bottle. So that's one down." Spike laughed.

"Not right now!" Faith warned and began to walk away, dragging a giggling Buffy with her.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Spike jumped in front of the two, stopping Faith from walking any further.

Faith sighed and helped Buffy sit down and then quickly got into fighting stance. "Stay there!" she warned the other slayer. The blonde would quickly sober up but right now If she tried to fight Faith was afraid for both of their lives.

_**A/N: Well there ya have it? Cliffhanger anyone? Review please? I love hearing from you. Let me know what you think so far.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for all your support on the story so far. I am so glad you like it. Here's chapter 3. **_

_**Disclaimer: I am so not Joss Whedon. If I was Buffy would still be on the air. I just like playing around with the characters.**_

"_Well looks like Blondie is a little in the bottle. So that's one down." Spike laughed. _

"_Not right now!" Faith warned and began to walk away, dragging a giggling Buffy with her. _

"_Who's gonna stop me?" Spike jumped in front of the two, stopping Faith from walking any further. _

_Faith sighed and helped Buffy sit down and then quickly got into fighting stance. "Stay there!" she warned the other slayer. The blonde would quickly sober up but right now If she tried to fight Faith was afraid for both of their lives._

Chapter 3.

"But Faith, You need my help!" Buffy shouted and tried to get up. Her head felt all woozy then and she sat back down. _Okay I'm so never drinking again_ the blonde thought to herself and slouched.

Faith stood in a fighting stance for whatever Spike was going to throw at her. She had a little buzz herself, but she was not near as drunk as poor Buffy was. Faith was sure Buffy was fighting with herself right now because she couldn't do anything to help. She'd sober up quick enough. She was a slayer of course. Super fast healing, but would it be fast enough?

Spike took a swing at her and she blocked it quick enough, spinning around and throwing a kick towards him, which he caught and in turn twisted her leg and tried to get her down. She was quick though,. She jumped and kicked him with her other foot. It connected with his jaw and he let her go. She staggered back and he threw another punch which she blocked.

Harmony just stood there a big smirk plastered on her face. This was interesting to her. She watched as three other vampires surrounded Buffy. The blonde wouldn't stand a chance while she was drunk.

Three other vampires surrounded them. She guessed Spike's lackeys. Buffy noticed and tried to get up again. _Damn it. Faith needs my help. Get up Buffy. _she scolded herself and finally managed to get up on her feet. She felt a bit woozy, but that wasn't going to stop her. "Over here." Buffy grinned and taunted the vampires so maybe a few of them would be distracted from Faith who was being pummeled by them.

The blonde grabbed her slayer from her back pocket as one of the vampires made their way to her. She was quick. She threw her best blows and knocked him down to the ground. When he tried to get up she planted her foot to his throat and pushed down as hard as she could chocking him. He grabbed for her foot with both hands and flipped her off of him. She retaliated then and back flipped as soon as he got up her feet landing around his neck. She then swung her body forward and flipped him over landing on top of him. She thrust her stake down and he was dust. She quickly got back up and headed towards Faith and the other vampires.

"Come on Slayer that all you got!" Spike hissed, his fangs bared.

"Three against one Spike? That's not really fair is it?" Buffy sent him a smile, her golden curls swung around her shoulders in the wind.

He smirked and made his way towards her. "You're absolutely right slayer. Can't have that now can we?"

Faith fought her hardest and staked one of the vampires. Only two were left. One of them was super strong and he caught her by the throat. He held her up with all his strength, her air cutting off. She fought hard against him, but almost couldn't.

Buffy watched her struggling for a minute, but then Spike threw a fist hard against her temple and it knocked her to the ground. Everything went black for the slayer then and she slumped against the ground, knocked out cold.

Spike grinned to himself and saw this as an opportunity. Faith struggled against the vampire that still had her by the throat and it gave the bleach-blonde vampire a chance to hit her hard over the head and knock her out. "Come on boys. That's good enough." Spike mused once Faith was out and the vampires quickly drug her off to their hideout leaving a still unconscious Buffy on the ground.

XXXXXX

Tara and Willow had made it back to the dorm and were sitting their chatting about magic. Willow happened to glance at the clock then.

"It's really late. Usually Buffy's home by now. Do you think they are in trouble?"

The blonde witch was still clueless that Buffy and Faith were vampire slayers. She'd only just gotten to know Willow a little bit at the club through the red-heads' babbling. Tara thought it was really adorable though.

"M-maybe they went to get d-dinner?"

Willow shook her head. "Buffy usually comes back right after patrol and it's usually before now. I think we should go look for them."

Before Tara could say anything Willow was already half-naked and changing into her street clothes instead of pajamas.

"It's d-dark outside Willow. I think we would be safer inside at this hour." Tara said with concern in her voice.

"It's okay Tara. You don't have to come. I know how to protect myself. I've learned some very powerful protection spells." Willow beamed proudly.

"You're a w-witch?" Tara stuttered out not believing what she was hearing. It startled her a little bit because she herself was a witch and she didn't really notice it about Willow. Usually she could feel when another witch was near by. Why couldn't she with Willow? That was very strange.

"Yes." Willow smiled. "I'm all with the Wicca-ness. We can talk about that later. Right now I'm going to go find Buffy." With that said she finished putting on her clothes and swung the dorm door open.

Tara didn't want Willow to go alone so even though her brain was telling her it was a bad idea she went anyway.

"I-I'm coming too." she stammered and followed right behind the red-head.

XXXXXXX

Willow and Tara quickly walked the streets of Sunnydale looking for any sign of Buffy and Faith. It didn't take long for the red-head to notice her blonde slayer friend laying their on the ground. "Buffy!" she shouted frantically and ran over to where Buffy lay.

Tara followed quickly behind and bent down. She softly touched Buffy's neck and felt for a pulse. "She's got a p-pulse."

Willow shook Buffy softly. She had cuts all over her face and a big gash on her neck but other than that the slayer looked like she was okay. Maybe she'd just gotten hit a little too hard on the head, but where the hell was Faith?

"Buffy. Wake up. It's Willow." the red-head tried.

"B-Buffy. Come on. G-get up." Tara also tried.

The blonde finally stirred and when she opened her eyes she saw her friends' faces bent down over her. "What happened?" Willow asked her. The red-head was a little blurry. Buffy blinked several times and then slowly sat up, her head aching.

"Vampires. Knocked me out." she slurred.

"Buffy. I think they got Faith." Willow stated.

_Oh no. They took Faith. Spike took Faith. I'm so going to stake his ass. She better be alive when I get there or all hell is going to break lose. _

"It was Spike and his goons." Buffy managed to stand up, ignoring her throbbing head. "Girl's please go home. I can take care of this. Thanks for being concerned."

Willow frowned. "No way Buffy. You can't go find her tonight. You are hurt." the witch argued.

"I have to find her Wil. She could be worse off than me. It was my fault." the blonde hung her head low. Tears pooled in her eyes. "I shouldn't of drank so much."

Tara walked over to Buffy and put a hand on her shoulder. "It isn't your f-fault Buffy. You didn't know." she tried to console the blonde but she wasn't having it.

"Thanks Tara, but it is my fault. I'm a slayer. I should have been more responsible." she sighed and walked over to Willow whom she put her arms around for a hug.

"Please go home Wil. Take Tara with you. Be safe. I'll be home as soon as I find Faith and kill Spike."

Willow clung to her friend for a little while longer before finally pulling away. "Be careful Buffy."

XXXXXXX

Buffy walked around with her hands shoved in her pockets. She stopped abruptly when she heard a scream. "Damn it!" she cursed to herself and quickly turned on her heel to head to where the scream was coming from.

She screeched to a halt when she saw what was going on. Harmony had a young girl, no more than fifteen by her throat and was getting ready to sink her fangs in.

"Harmony! Don't even think about it!"

Buffy's voice started the young vampire and she quickly let go of the teenager. "Go. Home. Run!" Buffy warned the girl who took off running as fast as she could. What was a damn teenager doing out this hour anyway?

"What gives you the right? I was hungry. You let my dinner get away!" Harmony spat, her fangs bared.

"Dinner's over." Before Harmony could think twice Buffy was coming after her. The blonde tried to run but Buffy was too quick. She tackled her to the ground and pinned her to the ground, her hands gripping around the vampire's throat. "Where is Spike?" Buffy demanded an answer.

"Like I'm going to tell you slayer." Harmony smirked. Buffy kneed her in the crotch as hard as she could, knocking the wind out of her.

"Spike would kill me. So either way I'm dead." the blonde vampire mused.

"Tell me where they are!" Buffy shouted. "Now!"

Harmony just smirked and that sent Buffy into a rage and she punched her twice in the face, causing blood to poor from Harmony's nose. "Okay. Okay. Please. Stop hitting me. I'll tell you." she cried.

"Why don't you just take me there instead?" Buffy grinned, amused with herself as she stood up and helped Harmony up. She then held a stake to the vampire's chest and made her walk her there.

"Why you so worried about Faith anyway?" Harmony asked on the walk over there.

"Because she's my friend, which is something you wouldn't know about. I'm sure you don't have any. The only one you had was Coredelia and she's long gone now." Buffy chuckled.

"I think it's more than that. I can totally tell. You slayers got the hots for each other." Harmony mused.

"Shut the fuck up and walk!" Buffy cured, surprised at herself. Was Harmony right? Did she have feelings for Faith? Or was it just that she was worried about her because they were both slayers and they were connected.

_**A/N: Well there you have it. Short I know, but I decided the next chapter would be the run-in instead of making it into this chapter. Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
